Bite me
by acid-veins
Summary: I'm Anko Yuki's half sister and neither I or Yuki can remember anything past 10 years ago. "What is snow?"Yuki asked snow in her hand looking at it. "It is something that is not red." I replied quietly. "What is something red?" Yuki asked looking at the snow in her hand with curiosity. "Blood." I murmured.  OC x Zero REWRITTEN SOMEWHAT BETTER!
1. Summary

I'm Anko Yuki's half sister and neither I or Yuki can remember anything past 10 years ago. "What is "snow"?"Yuki asked snow in her hand looking at it.

"It is something that is not red." I replied quietly.

"What is something "red"?" Yuki asked looking at the snow in her hand with curiosity.

"Blood." I had said and a man with crimson eyes had came out.

"Are you lost little girls?" He asked eyes glowing red. I looked into them and I couldn't look away. He walked closer and closer to me. He moved his head to near my neck and I felt something with a sharp point slide against my neck, I stood frozen, Yuki looking and watching scared. Then something happened. The man put pressure on the 2 sharp objects making it pierce my soft skin. I gasped as i felt like I was being drained. He stepped back and looked at the trembling small 5 year old with soft brown hair.

"May I... Suck your blood?" the man had asked and Yuki stumbled back, me laying in the snow fighting to keep consciousness. I saw a hand go through the mans neck and come back out and the man fell to the ground and blood splattered my face. Another man was seen with the same colored hair as Yuki and he got on one knee in front of Yuki and smiled.

"Anko y-your neck is bleeding." Yuki said and I put my hand where he bit me.

"I was bitten." I said in my quiet voice. Tears swelled in her eyes and she hugged me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her also. The man took us to Cross academy and with that we started our beginning.

I later learned that the man that had bitten me was a vampire.


	2. The new one

Four years after my beginning Kain came home with a boy about a year older than me.

"Anko. This is boy Kiryuu Zero-kun. His family was killed by a bad vampire." Kain said and Zero opened his eyes and i had never seen so much hatred in any ones eyes before.

"Let him take a bath. I need to go speak with the police." Kain said and walked back to the flashing lights. I stared into his light violet eyes I saw so much hatred in his eyes, just like mine did. His eyes matched mine except mine where a light baby blue and his was a light baby violet. I walked down the little step and grabbed his hand. It was warm. He gasped at the touch probably because my hand was so cold. I'm always cold though.

"Lets get you cleaned up." I murmured my voice it's normal quiet. I gave a little tug and he didn't move. I sighed and wrapped my arm around him and walked with him into the bathroom. The tub was already filled with hot water because I was gonna take a bath but he could have it. I took the blanket that was around him and he had no shirt. I looked at his neck and I gasped. He was bit. Zero looked at my eyes looking at his neck and his eyes widened my eyes where filled with hate once again. Hate anger sadness understanding passed through me .

"You've been bitten." I whispered a tear falling down my cheek. Confusion passed through his eyes. I walked over and got a wash cloth and bent over a little to dip the rag into the water. I straightened back up and walked back over to Zero. I placed the rag on his neck and I rubbed looking for an injury. There wasn't one. I stared at the older boy in front of me for a second before I bowed leaving the bathroom closing the door to leave Zero to bathe himself. That was the first time I met Zero but that was four years ago. Currently Yuki was trying to hold back the screaming girls and I sighed it was so annoying.

"EVERY ONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAND STILL!" I yelled my voice echoing. The girls had barley even heard me talk let alone yell. They did as told and I put my arms behind my back and my hands closed together, Yuki glared at me and I ignored her. The gates opened and it was completely quiet as the night class came out and Hanabusa pouted.

"What did you do to my dear fans?" He asked the 3 of us and he looked around.

"Nothing." I murmured blinking.

"Ah piece and quiet." he said and I felt my lip twitch up. I walked back to the head masters building and up some stairs to my room. I took off my dark blue uniform and I changed into a tank top and some short shorts. I stood up and stretched my arms making a groaning noise. The door flew open and Yuki stood there her arms crossed and a not happy expression on her face with Zero standing behind her his arm stuck in hers.

"It's called knocking." I hissed glaring at her and Yuki sighed.

"You're ditching." She stated instead of asking and I stared blankly at her. She knew me oh so well. I walked over to the door and I closed it in her face slowly before I locked it. I'd take a shower in the morning. Why does Yuki have to be so...Mean towards me? I remember when we'd play as children all the time before Zero got here but then that's when she changed. Why?


	3. your not alone

I woke up from birds chirping and I groaned. Wait, when was my window open? I pushed the thought away as I yanked the covers off me and got out of my bed, I stretched not wanting to get up but I knew I had to, even though no one would care. My room isn't located in the girls dorm but in the chairman's guest room. 2 reasons, 1: I didn't want to share a room with someone, 2: No one wanted to be my roommate, not even Yuki. Sometimes she's nice like she used to be. Now it's like she's ashamed to be related to the 'emo chick'. I stumbled to the door and looked down the long dark empty corridor. I walked out into the door frame of my door and shut it and walked down to the extra bathroom. I walked inside and closed the door and sighed. I got undressed and stepped into the shower. I used my shampoo, conditioner and body wash that make me smell like apple and oak wood. I rinsed off my body and looked down at myself and sighed. I was so pale and covered in scars. I shut off the water and stepped out of the tub and dried myself off. I wrapped a towel around me and secured it in the front. I grabbed my dirty clothes in my hand and I walked over to the door. I stood in front of it ready to turn the handle but it turned and opened by its self. What? I looked up as the door opened and Zero stood there in a pair of boxers. His eyes widened as did mine. I looked at zero my mouth open a tad.

"I guess no one in this school knows how to knock." I murmured regaining my composure walking pass Zero. I walked back down the hall to my room and opened the door. I walked in and closed the door and sighed. I placed my night clothes in my dirty clothes basket and got dressed in my dark blue uniform. I sat on my bed pulling my stockings on that reached above the tiny skirt I had to wear, my legs were scattered in scars as well. I put on my black choker necklace I've had since I can remember literally. I had it on the night that my memories started and Kain said it was from my mother. My door opened and Yuki was standing there impatiently. I sighed getting up off the bed and I walked to the mirror on the wall putting on black eye liner.

"Really I'm starting to think that no one in this school knows how to knock on a door. What if I was naked?" I sighed making sure the eye makeup wasn't smudged.

"Are you ready?" Yuki ground out as I stood in front of her and a bitter laugh escaped my lips and Yuki cringed a bit.

"What do you care? Honestly, what happened to the Yuki who'd smile and force me to smile when I wouldn't? Where's the girl that actually cared about her **_only family_****member**? The girl who'd comfort me when I had a bad dream?" I asked my voice wavering. I will not shed a tear I am stronger than that. I walked past her and down the hall and I watched the bathroom door open and a dressed Zero came out. I walked to the learning area quietly as I normally do and I entered it and sighed, we all had assigned seat in class and as much as I hated it mine was right next to Zero. Which wasn't really a bad thing and all I mean he was quiet, didn't ask me senseless question or babble on about who's dating who and all that other shit. In fact he's about the only person I can tolerate. I sat in my chair with my notebook that I always have with me every single second of the day and night, I heard the chair to the right of me scoot out and I saw Yuki sit below me and I sighed. I opened my journal and started doodling random little figures. I could feel Zero s eyes on my paper of doodling and I heard the teacher call my name.

"Anko what is the answer?" I heard the teacher ask and I sighed still doodling on my paper.

"X is negative forty-five." I replied not looking at him what so ever my full attention on my doodles. I sighed and turned the page in my notebook and sighed as I continued my little doodles. I didn't pay much attention to the teacher or the class or Zero next to me. The only thing that held my attention was the notebook in front of me. The bell rang and I sighed closing the notebook and shoved it in my bag. I stood up and slung my bag around my shoulder. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I looked back to see Zero. I looked at him and I saw something in his eyes. Sadness? I snapped my wrist from him and walked out the door. I decided to skip holding back the screaming girls. I walked towards the forest and sat under a tree dozing off while I was lost in my thoughts. I woke up alert to an owl hooting and I sighed. It was dark out. I got up and I walked back to the Headmaster's building in the dark. It had to be at least midnight. I walked into the building and up the stairs into the hallway that consisted of the bedrooms and the bathroom. I heard a thump from the bathroom but i dismissed it as I made my way to my room. I reached my room, I opened my door, I kicked it closed with my foot and I undressed myself, leaving me only in underwear and bra before I let myself fall onto the bed as I willed sleep to engulf me.


	4. blood and chocolate

I currently now sat in class hearing the girls giggle about how tomorrow was valentines day. My mind battled over if I should make zero chocolate this year, for being able to tolerate him. Every year I give Yuki,Zero and headmaster a different thing for each holiday Zero's being a little more special in my own ways for being able to tolerate him of coarse. Yuki and her friend chattered about nothing in particular. That was until Class rep came blabbering about Ruka. I looked down and Yuki looked like she was hiding something. Zero sat down and I saw that it was a chocolate recipe that Yuki was trying to hide. The atmosphere became depressing and Yuki spoke up.

"You know there's been someone glaring at us from behind." She said to no one in particular.

"Even though you're a perfect, your going to give him some?" Zero asked nonchalantly. It was then when Yuki started to freak out where a smile was tugging on the end of my lips.

"No this.. this chocolate is to give to someone who's helped you as a thanks! And I haven't decided whether to give him anything..." Yuki quickly replied sighing on the last part.

"WHAT? TO KIRKYUU-KUN?" A voice said loudly supplying with giggles and laughs. I doodled in my notebook drawing what ever came to mind. I looked down at it and quickly realized I was drawing Zero. His hair was drawn messy and the face structure. I noticed the pencil on where the eyes would be and I felt my self blush.

"Stupid girl hormones." I muttered to my self sighing looking at the picture. I flipped the notebook and noticed the tattoo that was on Zero's neck was drawn on the whole page. I groaned loudly muttering profanities fixing the sketch journal so the cover showed. Yuki. Zero, and I walked silently to the headmasters office and I sighed hoping he wasn't going to be so emotional today. We stood in front of his desk and I blinked.

"Well then, Tomorrow is Valentines Day and the whole school will be excited about it. Should anything go wrong the night class' secret could leak out. Please be more alert than usual, Academy Guardians." Headmaster spoke looking worried and concerned. Yuki rose her arm in the air and my face twitched in annoyance at the girl.

"Yes, sir Headmaster." Yuki said and I looked away from them to the side.

"Wouldn't it be better to just ban the stupid thing?" I asked annoyance clearly noticeable in my voice. I saw Zero nod in agree and The headmaster sighed.

"Anko, if I did that then it would cause a riot. It's an outlet for them all. Of course it's probably just because that my vampires are too adorable. I cant keep them from there loving fans." Headmaster said and I looked at him like I could smack the shit out of him right there and now!

"Don't praise those bastards to my face! Is what there thinking." Yuki said looking between me and Zero. "O-okay," The chairman started and looked out the window. "well, Vampires have been the enemy of humans since long, long ago. But there are vampires who wish to co-exist with humans peacefully as well. It's to hope that we can instill those values into the young vampires. Anko and Kiryuu-Kun if you think that's an impossibility. I want you to understand my way of thinking someday." He said and Yuki nodded making a noise of agree.

"It's impossible." Zero and I spoke at the same time.

"Because it's impossible to change the past." He said and I nodded my head. He didn't know what happened to me that night 10 years ago.

"Is that only because they drink human blood and are monsters who take human form?" Headmaster asked and I kept silent and so did Zero.

"EH uh OH! Here chairman err uh Daddy! A valentines day present." Yuki said giving the chairman a little stack of papers.

"Here one for you to Zero." Yuki said shoving one in Zero's face.

"And one for you to Anko." Yuki said smiling. The chairman was freaking out and being emotional and all happy.

"Ahh coupons for Yuki's shoulder massage." The chairman celebrated while Zero and I looked at our gifts. "One gopher coupon." Zero read aloud and I sighed.

"You haven't given us anything different since Elementary school." I muttered shoving the coupon in my pocket.

"Oh shut up" Yuki said and I glared daggers at her. Yuki grabbed Zero's and my hand and ran out the door.

"Lets go. Lunch break is almost over." She said and I sighed. We walked down the hall in a eerie but confronting silence. With the 3 of us lost in out thoughts. The flashback of when Zero first came was playing in my head. He's changed into man now being 16 almost 17.

Class hurled by considering I wasn't conscious. I was conscious though my body awake, eyes open, automatically answered each question he teacher through at me like a robot. I was there but not all there. I guess you could say . The bell snapped me to and I sighed walking out with Zero walking quietly next to me. We got to the nigh class dorms and I jumped up like a cat and landed on a tree branch. I sat there and waited for Yuki feeling Zero's eyes on me the whole time. Yuki came and jumped up to the little wall that separated the girls from the actual dorms and blew her whistle.

"Giving them chocolates before the official date id prohibited!" Yuki yelled and A girl stood on another girl's shoulder.

"But I have to give them my chocolates!"The girl whined the girl below her loosing her balance. I quickly walked over and at on the ground catching the girl.

"Thank you." She mumbled embarrassed I put her down and Yuki ran over to the side of the wall I was on.

"ANKO! That was great!" She praised me and My face scrunched in disgust.

"I'm not a fucking dog Yuki." I muttered loud enough for Yuki and Zero to hear me. Yuki looked awkward for a second while Zero well he hides him emotions like me so I couldn't tell what was going on with him. Zero shot the girl a look and stood next to me his hand accidentally brushing mine. His facade faltered for a second and I chuckled at him from under my breath.

"My hands still cold Zero?" I asked holding his hand for a second and letting go. I saw him stiffen for a second and he nodded at me. His attention turned back at the girls.

"If to many people try to break the rules, the event may be discontinued all together." He said and The girls began to yell at him. Yuki jumped off the roof and the gate opened to reveal the night class students. And the girls forgot all there anger about Zero and made googly eyes at Aidou. The night class stopped and Kaname turned to Zero. Kaname walked over to Zero and in his dull voice he asked him: "Kiryuu-Kun how are you feeling? Take care of yourself." He said and turned away walking back over to the night class. Zero glared at him back and I did to. Zero balled his fists and I sighed knowing his stubbornness was coming through.

"If your trying to start something, I'll challenge you anytime, Kuran-Senpai." Zero said and I sighed again shaking my head back and forth. This boy did not know how to stop. Aidou looked like he was gonna kill and I sighed rubbing my eyes. I did NOT like the sun and much less when it was setting. Zero's fists were still balled up and I sighed his fists shaking. I poked his side making Zero twitch

"Zero you need to calm yourself. I know he's an ass butt but eventually your gonna point your gun to him in front of the whole school and then what will happen?" I said looking him in the eye. He seemed shocked but he nodded before I saw his lip twitch.

"Was the name necessary?" He questioned me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because we both know he is" I said as we walked back to our rooms. When Zero turned towards the boys dorms I continued my way towards the Headmasters building and I made my decision. I **was** gonna make Zero chocolates. I grabbed my little piece of paper that had the recipe on it and I smiled we had everything I needed here int he kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Yuki's failing attempts at chocolate. I smiled and I started making my own. It was dark chocolate and bitter just the way Zero liked it. I set the little mold ball into the microwave and put it on for a minute. The microwave beeped and I took the mold out of the microwave with the chocolate inside and I set it in the fridge. I would fix the rest in the morning. I yawned and bid my goodnight to Yuki while I grabbed my towel and clothes. I undressed myself and stepped into the shower while I cleaned myself. I smiled to my self scrubbing the shampoo in my hair. I was opening up a little more to Zero and he was opening up a little more to me. I felt heat rush t my cheeks and I sighed letting it stain my cheeks. The shampoo was mixed with the water as it ran down the drain. I felt the tears prick my eyes and I sighed as the warm drops streamed down my face and down my body. I watched as the shower water had turned red around the drain and I sighed. I was crying blood again. There was a knock on the door and I ignored it staring down at the drain as the blood. My body wracked with silent sobs as the bloody tears ran fast. Next there was a pounding on the door but I ignored that to my concentration to busy on the red liquid going down the drain. I heard the door nob twist open and then I braced myself.

"I can smell blood." Zero's hard and stern voice called out. I rubbed my face with the water, now gone cold trying to get the blood from my face to wash away but the tears where still coming.

"Leave." I ground out staring at the drain. He had no right to be in here.

"No." He said and I balled my fists moving my head.

"Leave. **NOW**." I said in a clipped tone raising my voice above the normal house voice.

It was silent for a while until I heard the door shut softly and I sighed. The tears has stopped and My body/face was completely rid of any signs of blood. I shut the water off,dried myself off, and got dressed into my sleep clothes. I walked back to my room and flopped on the bed falling unconscious as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Yuki and her friend where chattering about how valentines day was and I sighed feeling for the little box in my uniform pocket. There was 4 balls of chocolate hand made my me in a little black box with a light violet ribbon around it the same color as his eyes. I smiled to myself and only then did I notice that Zero was next to me. Yuki and her friend chattered along while I stared out the window.

"What where you doing? We could hear your screams all the way over in the boys dorm." Zero said looking bored only to have Yuki snap at him.

"Yeah right!" Yuki shot at him and Zero looked taken back for a second before he grunted and looked the other way.

"Hurry Hurry! we'll go before the perfects get there." Girls practically yelled and giggled from the front of the class. I sighed and pinch the bridge of my nose getting up before Zero even spoke.

"It's time for work." HE spoke me already walking down the steps. We walked down the hallways quietly and Zero did look a bit off. I better not ask though. It's none of my business. We all now stood in front of the moon dorms and waited for the gate to open. The gate opened and I stood to the side lost in my thoughts.

"I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!" Hanabusa yelled and I snickered. Kaname yelled at him and smiled standing next to Zero.

"Kaname's got him whipped." I said and Zero gave a chuckle. I silently wondered to my self how I could give zero some chocolate and I walked over to a gate that was a bout to explode. It was Akatsuki's. I sighed standing in front of it and it stopped seeming like it would explode. The night class was leaving an Yuki fell a box coming out of her pocket and Zero through it at Kaname. He accepted it no doubt it was obvious to be that he looked Yuki. But then something unexpected came next, I fell. and My box fell out of my pocket. Zero and Yuki ran over to where I was and I quickly snatched the box and shoved it into my pocket. I stood up and looked at the girls who looked frightened.

"Bitches gonna pay." I muttered dusting myself off. Yuki looked at me and motioned for me to come to her so I walked over to her.

"There's a box of chocolates in your pocket." She spoke with a smirk on her face and I felt the heat on my cheeks.

"So what is there is?" I asked her her grin spreading.

"It's for Zero." She stated and the blush on my cheeks became redder.

"Lucky you if hadn't had snatched it I would have thrown it at Zero." Yuki said and I groaned looking down.

"I'll give it to him later okay?" I said and Yuki smiled.

"Okay." She said and we walked back Zero looking at us strangely. Yuki ran over to Zero only to start hitting at him and I sighed, Walking to the dorm only to have Zero running ahead of me towards the stables. I decided not to fallow him and let him up to the dorms. I paused halfway there and I decided that I would go out on patrol but only before taking a nap. I walked to the headmaster's quarters and fell asleep on the couch setting the mini clack to wake me up at 6:00PM. I had a dream I guess something that happens to me rarely. Zero and I where holding hands smiling walking down the the river/lake. He stopped mid way in front of the and he tilted my head up only to have his lips pressed against mine. only to be woken up bye a beep. I woke up with a high pitched yelp and groaning running my fingers though my raven hair. I put my hand to the choker around my throat I pressed my thumb to the little charm and yanked it off my neck only to have it transform into a samurai sword. I smiled holding the black hilt writing Zero's name in the air with the blade. I squeezed the hilt and I murmured a quick thank you to the Greek god of war-Ares and the sword turned back into a choker around my neck. I walked out the door to be greeted by the chilled air of the night and I smiled. walking I heard a commotion with Zero and Yuki and the other night class students. Yuki was going on about how there was no fighting on school grounds and that if they wanted to fight her that they would have to fight her. They all forgot about it and I walked into view and I sighed. Yuki grabbed his wrist but he only flung it back at her.

"Leave me alone." He stated bitterly and I sighed walking the other direction to the dorms. I walked onto the bridge that my dream had rested on. I sighed looking at the water and I walked back to the headmasters dorm. I walked into my room and grabbed my towel,clothes to sleep in, and the other bathroom necessities. I walked to the bathroom hearing silence and I knocked. No answer. I opened the door to see Zero sitting on the floor wet, his pants on but his shirt not buttoned. I walked in and sat on the ground in front of him and I smiled sadly at him.

"Your gonna catch a cold if you don't dry yourself off." I mumbled to him I said wiping the towel with his hair. Yet he did not speak only blinked. I buttoned his shirt for him taking a second glance at his chest before I buttoned the rest of his shirt. I leaned away from him on my knee's and I pulled out the little box from my pocket. I smiled at him and set the chocolate on his knee balancing it perfectly.

"Here. 8 little balls of dark chocolate." I murmured a blush fully spread on my face. I smiled at him before I got up and walked away out the door taking my clothes and stuff with me back to my room. I guess I'd take my shower in the morning. I sighed and changed into my sleep clothes. I whined when I saw my shirt had a whole in it and I shrugged it off heading into bed getting some sleep because I was extremely tired.


	5. Is this what you call a family?

**Ne, it's a filler. This is the night before the 3****rd**** episode. 3****rd**** episode being the episode where Zero bites Yuki. I thought I'd show a little bit of sibling love for a change as I haven't updated this for EVER! I'm soo sorry. I think I'll start this again. But this is a filler and I'm sure my writing has gotten better also (: Please do tell me! **

**R&R! **

_I watched the white snow fall around me as I stood next to my sister._

"_Pure white." I murmured catching some of the white flakes in my hand._

"_What is Pure white?" Yuki asked from beside me as she adjusted her scarf._

"_Snow." I murmured ridding my hand of the white powder._

"_What is snow?" Yuki asked and I sighed. This child was too curious for her own good._

"_It is…something that is not red." I murmured slightly questioning my words. Where did that come from? In fact where are we?_

"_What is something red?" The young brunette asked as we watched a man walk up to us._

"_Blood." I whispered staring at the man a few feet away from us._

"_Are you little girls lost?" The man asked and I looked up only to be catched in his gaze._

'_Don't look into his eyes.' A voice sounded in my head but I kicked it to the side. I couldn't look away from his bright crimson orbs. They shone brightly in the moon light making them beautiful, but the beauty had a sinister tynge to it. I watched as the man walked closer and closer to me but I found that I couldn't move. I couldn't protect my little sister. The bottom half of the man's face was covered by a white fluffy thing that wrapped around his entire neck. He had a sharp pointed nose and wild muddy brown hair. I watched as his face became closer to mine and I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't move! Dammit! I saw his face come close to mine so our noses barley just touched. But at the last second to our noses to touch, he bent his head so his head was now on my shoulder. This man….Smelled horrible. Like a gutter from the city with hundreds of dead rats and drunken homeless people. There was a metallic scent on him also…Blood? Ii felt something drag across my neck and it had a somewhat sharp point. Was that his teeth? Oh kami he's going to rip out my neck like a rabid dog. The man grabbed my shoulder and his other hand went behind my head. I blinked shaking in fear as the man moved his jaws down hard against my skin and I screamed._

My eyes popped open as I shot up from my bed, breathing heavy, and covered in a sheet of cold sweat. That dream hasn't haunted my mind in about a week now, figured it would come back. That was my first memory that always haunted my mind every second of every minute and every minute of every hour. Let's say it's not a good memory okay? I kicked the blankets off, rubbing my temples, and looking to the side seeing the small little red numbers.

10:26 the clock read.

I sighed getting out of the bed, walking to the window, and opening it. I smiled as the cool night air brushed my face and I pulled down my short shorts before I climbed into the window opening and I jumped barefooted to the ground. I landed with a small thud and I stumbled a bit. I smiled the grass between my toes making my feet tickle. I loved the outside and nature. Especially during night. I bit my lip looking back up at the single open window; Zero and Yuki are probably still out patrolling right? They normally stop and go back to their dorms at 1. It's not even 10:30. I'll take the risk. I walked to the tree that was rooted about 5 feet or so from my window and I climbed it trying not to scrape my bare pale legs. Keep in mind I'm barefoot also. I crawled onto a branch and I slowly stood on it walking on it over to my window and I lightly leapt onto it and I wobbled before I leaned my weight forward and I walked into my room. I heard rapid footsteps and I quickly closed the window before the door was opened with ease and the Headmaster was standing there in pajamas and a night cap.

"Anko, are you okay? You screamed." He asked tiredly rubbing his eye. I blinked at him. H-he was concerned about me? I looked at him and nodded.

"Hai, I'm fine. Just a night terror." I murmured and I watched his face turn into a frown. I've had that night terror since the accident happened and it always ended with a scream. Headmaster nodded and I felt a strange urge.

'_Is this what you call a family? A girl who's head over heels with a vampire, a boy with anger management issues, and lastly a suicidal teenager? That's some shitty and dysfunctional family you got yourself there.' _

I flinched at the memory that flashed in my head. Headmaster was all chirpy about family this and family that last Christmas and I snapped at him. I felt a sudden urge to… Hug somebody? I slowly moved my feet in front of the other and I walked closer and closer to Headmaster. I know stood in front of him, to close to my liking actually and I leaned forward cautiously as I wrapped my arms around his back. I felt him stiffen, probably from shock. I've never hugged him, in fact last time I hugged someone was Yuki when we were 7. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt the pricking in my eyes at the beginning of tears. Shit. My head was on his shoulder and I sniffled. Dammit. I felt the liquid spill from my closed lids and onto his shirt. As much as I hated calling Headmaster Otou-San he was the closest thing I had to it.

"O-otou-san." I murmured slightly my grip on him increasing. This man was the only parental figure I had and he did a damn well job at it. Headmaster knew something was different and he pulled me back his hands on my shoulders. I watched as his face held a mixture of emotions as he looked at my pink streaked face. I cry blood or tears tinted with red, that's still blood. I watched his face hold a grim expression and he pulled me to him again in a hug however I didn't hug back. I just stood there silently.

Over the 10 and half years I've been here this past year I've just started opening up a tad. They learned I could be quite random and I spoke my mind in one way or another. I think… I'm going to stop that. I sniffed slightly again.

"Why do I cry blood?" I questioned him silently my chin resting on his shoulder. There wasn't a response and I moved away before I walked down the hall. I looked up to see Yuki and Zero standing there slightly surprised. Did they see what happened? I saw Yuki's face turn as I directed my eyesight back to the ground. I walked towards the 2 prefects as I slipped pass them into the bathroom. I locked the door before I turned to stare in the mirror. I looked horrible. Now I normally don't care about my appearance but I looked like I just barely escaped death. My face was pale and I had dark circles under my eyes, my eyes held no expression and they were dull, there was no shine or slight gleam in them what's so ever and I glared at myself. I heard muffling noise from outside but I dismissed it as I stripped myself nude walking into the shower. I stepped into the tub, pulled the curtain closed and turned on the water. I sat in the tub letting the warm water cover me. I sat there staring at the wall until I felt the water become cold. I turned the water off, wrapped around myself and sighed. I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall in the towel quickly shivering from the cold. I opened my door seeing Yuki sitting on my bed and I raised an eye at her. I placed my dirty clothes in the small basket in the corner of the room.

"Nani?" I asked dropping my towel with my back to Yuki. I quickly grabbed a bra and hooked it grabbing a pair of underwear and pulling them on.

"That dream." Yuki whispered and I faltered for a second pulling on my shirt. I nodded as I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and I pulled them on sitting next to Yuki. When where alone sometimes she's nice. I guess that time is now.

"I'm sorry." She murmured and I rolled my eyes. That's a stupid thing to say. That was 10 years ago. It's not her fault. I watched as she turned to look at me a small sad smile on her heart shaped face. I yelped as Yuki attacked me her arms wrapping around me and I fell against the bed. What? Was she sorry for the way she acted? I stayed there not moving and well. It was comfortable. Needless to say. I fell asleep in my sisters' arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
